Isfan
Isfān (イスファーン) is a secondary character from The Heroic Legend of Arslan and a playable character in Arslan: The Warriors of Legend. When he was a child, his step-mother learned of his father's affair and angrily left him and his mother to die in the snowy mountains. They were protected by a pack of wolves, leading to Isfan being known as "the man raised by wolves" within the military. Together with Tus and Zaravant, he joins Arslan's forces at Peshawar Castle. Personality Serious and strict, Isfan is a talented warrior. He has a wild streak within him from the lessons he learned from the wolves, adopting a ruthless if efficient fighting style and a pack mentality. Isfan continues to treat wolves kindly in gratitude to them. Though his step-mother was cruel to him, Isfan dearly loved Shapur. His brother treated him well once Isfan and his mother returned to Pars, disregarding the fourteen year gap between them. A great deal of his military conduct is spent mimicking his idol. He holds a grudge against Gieve for killing Shapur, even if he knows it was done as an act of mercy. Quotes :See also: Isfan/Quotes Gameplay Movesets :R1 (Unique Skill): Rams into enemies, then swings his right hand up. : : Isfan dashes to the nearest enemy and kicks them into the air. He follows with a series of aerial attacks on his foe before he grabs his opponent by their face and slams them down, causing shockwaves to hit foes below. If he doesn't land the first launching kick, the rest of the attack sequence will not initiate. Wolf Fang Knuckles= ;Miasma Weapon Art : : Shoves with both palms. : , : Lunging palm thrust. Launches opponents hit by it. : , , , ( ): Isfan slams down with an overhead palm. He pummels foes with his fists, kicks, then sends them flying with a rushing elbow. : , , , , ( ): A low roundhouse kick followed by a rising elbow. If his elbow connects, he'll launch his opponent upwards. Follow with the appending charge to have Isfan leap into the air and grapple his airborne opponent. He locks them with his knees before he slams them into the ground. If Isfan misses his target during his leap, the player can use this chance to combo with his normal aerial attacks. : , , , , , ( ): Low sweeping kick followed by a rolling spin kick. Surrounds him with a whirlwind that hits crowds. The appending charge ends his combo with a powerful palm thrust that knocks enemies further away from him : , , , , , : Isfan twirls back before he rushes forward with three powerful elbow blows. : , , , , , , , : Two thrusting palms, a crouching roundhouse kick, a thrusting palm, an overhead swipe with his palm. Repeats the palm thrust and overhead swipe one more time before sending foes away a rising palm thrust. : , : Diagonal punch. : , : Somersault kick before he plunges hands first to the ground. :Dashing : Sliding straight punch. :Charge Shift: Low round house kick. Performs the rest of his normal attack chain. The last hit will be charged with the Fire Element and has a whirlwind to blow foes away. ;Fire Weapon Art : , , : Low roundhouse kick followed by a rising elbow bash. Launches opponents hit by it. : , , , , : Isfan readies himself for a jump. The kicking of his legs makes the ground shake before he plummets with an overhead palm bash. ;Wind Weapon Art : , , , : Leaping palm thrust with his right palm. : , , , , , , ( ): Rapid-fire punches that ends with a leaping overhead slash from his hand. The appending charge has him follow up with another series of rapid-fire punches and a leaping roundhouse kick. ;Fusion Weapon Art :Water, Fire and Miasma Elements :C3 and C4 are Water. C5 is Miasma. C6 is Fire. ;Mounted Moveset : : Brandishes a sword. He uses it to swipe to the right of his saddle. : (during Power Sprint): Smashes the ground with his sword. |-|Fury Blade= ;Miasma Weapon Art : : Charges through enemies with sword pointed forward. He ends his sprint with a horizontal swing. : , : Diagonal slash that launches foes. : , , : A quick kick that stuns if it hits. : , , , : Lunges forward. If he connects with an enemy unit, he'll grab their face and somersault to throw them forward. If they are too close to a wall, Isfan's throw will cancel their current attack animation and they'll bounce to their feet. : , , , , , ( ): Launches multiple foes with a whirlwind slash. He follows with an overhead chop. : , , , , , : Low turning slash that launches. He then leaps up to smack his foe back down. : , , , , , , , : Seven left and right slashes. Ends with a hopping overhead chop. : , : Single horizontal sword swipe. : , : Hovers upwards slightly before slabbing the ground with his sword. :Dashing : Sliding rising slash that is angled diagonally to the left. :Charge Shift: A quick stab forward. Follows with four diagonal slashes before ending with a hopping overhead chop. The last hit will be charged with the Fire Element and has a whirlwind to blow foes away. ;Power Weapon Art : , , , ( ): Two overhead chops. Ends by hopping into the air and stabbing his sword into the ground. : , , , , ( ): Quick overhead chop before he thrusts his sword forward. Blows enemies away from him. : , , , , : Short stab with his sword. If it connects, he swings his sword to throw his skewered opponent away. Emits a shockwave around him to additionally hit surrounding enemies. ;Water Weapon Art :Same moveset as Power moveset. Adds water element to his C3, C5 and C6 animations. ;Fusion Weapon Art :Fire and Wind Elements : , , , , , , ( ): Cuts the ground. Slices the air to unleash a torrent of energy. The first strike is Wind; the second strike is Fire. ;Mounted Moveset :Same as Knuckles. Fighting Style Gallery Isfan Alternate Costume (AWL).png|No Helmet - Mantle Isfan Original Costume (AWL DLC).jpg|Original costume Category:Heroic Legend of Arslan Characters